


Better Than Revenge

by lowdenlowden (scottishlowden)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/lowdenlowden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam take great pleasure in their strictly friends with benefits relationship, however after Zayn flirts with Perrie at a party, Liam is left angry and jealous and feeling alone. Sometimes he really hates Zayn, except he thinks that may be impossible. They weren’t meant to fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt from sherlocksholmies on tumblr: _I'll read anything Ziam :P Preferably with jealous!Liam. Try and put as much Liam themed angst as possible! Ehehe_
> 
> If you enjoyed then please comment or something. 
> 
> Feel free to prompt me at: www.ohloutoms.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Zayn knew exactly what he was doing when he milled around the party, shaking hands with new faces, clapping backs of old and glancing over at his – _at Liam_ from time to time with a bemused smirk lining his lips. He knew he was teasing and he knew he was being quite the little shit but seeing Liam rolling his eyes at him humoured him. Zayn liked the power. So he continued chatting animatedly, tipping his beer bottle to his lips more than was possibly needed, whether it was to tease Liam more or to subside his own lack of interest in the current conversation, he wasn’t sure. It was probably a bit of both. He could feel the stare from the other boy, like raging fire licking his face from the intensity, he almost wanted to scold him for being so obvious in public.

After ten minutes or so, the conversation had died off and Zayn was standing with Harry and Niall, one hand fisted in his jeans pocket as the other clutched another beer bottle. He looked the most relaxed he had all evening, no fake smiles, no feigned interest. He could be himself. Just Zayn.

 

The thing with Liam and Zayn was complicated at best, one could deem them friends with benefits, they fooled around almost all of the time with a no strings attached policy. It was easier that way. For both themselves, and the band. Relationships already caused enough press attention within their band, they really didn’t need the added drama of two band members finding themselves within each other.

Unfortunately this didn’t stop Liam from falling for the tanned boy. He’d swore to himself, and to Zayn, that things would stay the same, they’d be two friends who hooked up and no feelings would be involved.

Unbeknownst to Liam, Zayn felt the same about the younger boy.

 

Liam watched from across the room as Zayn grinned that breathtaking smile, his knees were feeling weak just watching him, but as soon as he saw who had Zayn’s attention he felt angry, pissed, possessive and _jealous_. There were all of these people vying for Zayn’s attention, always wanting a piece of him, hoping they would be lucky enough to return home with the boy. But she was one he was convinced Zayn would drop their arrangement for. Perrie Edwards, divine starlet of England’s hottest girlband.

The boys weren’t an exclusive couple, Liam really had no right to feel this way, had no right to want to march over to the Bradford man and grasp hold of his neck and simply ravage his lips in front of a party full of speculating eyes.

But he wanted it regardless.

At the beginning of this whole arrangement, both boys had decided that it would be okay to see other people, date anyone they wished because they weren’t committed, it was just fun. Always fun. But Liam didn’t want anyone else, he didn’t want to share Zayn, he wanted to be selfish and to keep him all for himself to use and abuse and love and hold and cherish.

Liam felt sick, of course he knew it was only a matter of time before he was pushed to the sideline, he could practically feel it happening, because at the end of the day he and Zayn couldn’t be together and he was certainly no match compared to Perrie.

 

“You look painfully obvious you know, Li?” Liam’s eyes rolled to Louis standing beside him, tipping a glass to his lips. He shook his head at the older boy and ducked his head.

“I don’t follow.”

“Zayn. Everyone can feel the tension across the room and you standing here alone, watching his every move is obvious.” Liam’s eyebrows raised and then scrunched, feeling foolish at the realisation.

“I can’t help it.”

“Instead of staring at him like a psycho, you should head over there and join in the conversation. No one likes being a loner and no one likes seeing it even more.”

“You don’t mind?” whilst he awkwardly gestured around, Louis understood by the mix of emotions pooling in those chocolate eyes that Liam was really asking for Louis’ approval, asking if he was okay that his friend liked another _guy_.

“Of course not.” Louis had a look of adoration as he too glanced in the same direction as Liam and then he understood. He understood that look of happiness. Louis would be perfectly fine with this. And that was enough for Liam.

So he turned back to Zayn, ready to head over there to be brave and be a man about this and then he saw Perrie again. And his blood boiled and his fists balled and he really thought he might cry over this.

“I can’t do it Lou.”

“Why?”

“Do you not see?” He gestured to the pair across the room, “they’ve been into each other for ages, it’s only a matter of time until they’re dating.”

Louis sighed, realising the dilemma but he refused to let Liam feel deterred, “It doesn’t matter, I see the way he looks at you Liam, he’s just as into this as you are.”

“Can I tell you something and you promise you won’t tell a soul, not even Harry?”

“I promise.”

“Zayn and I, we umm… we’ve had this weird relationship for about six months, basically the whole no strings attached sex and comfort story. And we promised we wouldn’t have feelings and then I fucked up and I can’t even speak to him about it because I’ll lose him, Lou.”

God did Liam hate how his voice broke at the end and how weak he sounded. He was the strong one in the group, the decision maker, _Daddy Direction_ as he’d been branded, yet here he was pouring his heart out on the verge of tears.

Louis looked taken aback, he’d suspected something was happening but he hadn’t expected that, “Wow.”

 

After a passing of twenty minutes and half of Louis' drink, that’s all he was drinking thank you, Liam took the bait and stalked over to the love struck pair. Liam was visibly wincing at Perrie’s hand on Zayn’s shoulder as she clutched her stomach, laughing at something the boy had said. They looked so happy, and maybe Liam should have told himself to be happy for Zayn, leave him be and walk away, erase the last six months and start their friendship fresh. But he couldn’t and he really didn’t want to, why should he? Why couldn’t Zayn have admitted his attraction for the violet haired girl to him?

No, Liam was tired of pleasing others, thinking about how they feel because this was his own damn life and if he didn’t take charge then he’d be used and trodden on and that was not a life the midlander wanted.

“Zayn! Hey man.” He cheered, clapping a hand over the tanned boys right shoulder blade as he cheekily grinned at both Zayn and Perrie. He caught the amused look on the girls face, he hadn’t spoken to her all that much but he knew she was lovely and genuine and maybe that made the sting a little harsher. Zayn however was not amused, to be honest he looked like he wanted Liam to evaporate and yeah – _wow, okay, that definitely hurt more._

“Hi Liam.” Perrie grinned, tinkling her fingers at him, watching the inane grin pour over his face as he grabbed hold of Zayn tightly. _Possessive._

Within seconds Jesy Nelson had joined them, engaging Perrie in a conversation, casually trying to bring everyone together but Zayn was pissed, yes he didn’t like Liam like this, he didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him.

“What are you playing at?” He whispered harshly, tilting his head so he spoke firmly in the shorter boy’s ear.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Liam snarled, smiling all the while as his hand grasped at the hair at the base of Zayn’s neck.

“We talked about this, Li.”

“Not about you taking a fancy to Perrie we didn’t.” He hissed.

“We’re talking this through later.”

“Before or after I fuck you?” Zayn inhaled sharply, desperate to not think about being spread out on Liam’s bed, being taken for all he’s worth. And having his hair pulled a little, was actually starting to kill him because they were in public and god did he was Liam on his knees right now.

Liam smirked once he realised he had the upper hand, patted Zayn on the ass and slinked away feeling smug. Unfortunately that feeling only lasted a short while because Zayn was still flirting with the girl and Liam was still alone and he was beginning to think this was another teasing ploy, to fuck with his head. Liam wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to screw the older boy’s brains out or punch him violently in the face until his beautiful features were knocked out of place.

 

He tried to keep his mind off of it though, he chatted away to Harry and joked around with Niall, keeping him calm and to try to stop himself from being an absolute fool in front of everyone. But one cast of his brown orbs over at the Bradford boy had his heart shattering, his teeth grinding and his fists clenching. Louis noticed the change in his friend immediately, though thankfully no one else had paid any mind to it, so Lou followed Liam’s eyeline and _fuck_ , now he understood. Zayn was grinding on the dancefloor with Perrie, hands in her hair as their mouths and tongues fused. Liam felt sick. Maybe now he wanted to punch him. Yes, definitely.

Without a second thought, he grimaced apologetically to Louis in which he received a nod, and hastily left the party, no one the wiser.

 

It was two am and Liam was pacing his kitchen, eyes pouring furiously, stomach tightening as he thought over the earlier vision. Liam had made it pretty clear earlier that he wanted to talk and he wanted Zayn oh so much but in return he was faced with the harsh reality that this little relationship wasn’t advancing any further, it was grinding to a screeching halt and Liam could not do a thing about it.

He was angry and hurt, he felt used, more than he should have felt and this was not okay with him. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to all of this in the first place, knew there was a tremendously high chance that this would ruin their friendship, ruin everything they had, yet lust took over and now they are broken. Liam is pretty sure he won’t even be able to look Zayn in the eye for a hell of a long time.

 _“You fucking idiot Liam,”_ he scolded himself, _“You pathetic little shit, grow up, he doesn’t care about you, he never did. Why would he?”_

 

The Wolverhampton lad had worked himself up so much that he hadn’t noticed Zayn standing there in the doorway, arms folded, head cast downwards, only raised enough so his eyes could watch the other lad pacing and chastising himself. Zayn’s heart hurt to witness this, rightly so, he deserved to see the pain he caused him.

“Li, stop.” He called, voice distant and so unlike his usual friendly tone, it was full of insecurity and uncertainty.

Liam’s head snapped up to Zayn’s, he stood there motionless, unblinking and barely breathing. As soon as it sunk in, he lunged for Zayn.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” He shrieked, slamming into Zayn’s outstretched arms, stopping him from colliding into the other lad’s chest.

Zayn was stunned, he knew Liam was upset with him, of course he was but he hadn't expected to be screamed at. Liam never lost his temper, especially never with his best friend. So he stood there, eyeing Liam, arms still stretched in front of him.

Liam stared at Zayn for a moment, angry with himself for wanting to forgive him for everything he had done that evening because the tanned bad boy looked like a kicked puppy and so god help Liam if he didn't want to caress him and love him despite it all.

But in a click he was thinking rationally again and found his strong willed voice again to direct Zayn elsewhere.

"ZAYN, JUST FUCKING LEAVE!" His voice faltered towards the end, tired of playing this game and emotionally exhausted. 

"Li, please talk to m-" Zayn pleaded desperately, wanting to know where it was that he went so wrong. He knew he was teasing, and flirting with Perrie may have been a low blow, but he didn't understand why it was making Liam fly off the handle.

"Don't even bother." Liam sighed, eyes falling shut as he rested a weakened hand on the countertop and ran the other through his hair. If Zayn wasn't so scared of losing the beautiful boy – _man_ \- in front of him, he'd be totally turned on by him right now. His hair was starting to grow again since he had buzzed it and it was now long enough for Zayn to grab and for it to mess when touched. "Why would you do this Zayn? Is it funny to tease me at a party, leaving me desperate for you in front of our friends and people I have never met in my life? Do you get a kick out of flirting with a girl when you've been fucking your best _guy_ friend for half a year? Is that okay to you?"

"Li, it was just some fun."

"What, was I the fun?" Zayn felt the breath knocked out of him, and he felt like maybe he understood now, he understood that Liam felt like he was being pushed aside and that he was no longer wanted by the older boy.

"Of course you weren't," he replied hurt, arms instinctively reaching out to Liam but he shrugged them off, "don't even feel like I just wanted you because you were _there_ , that's not true."

"But then what was I to you? If it wasn't fun then what were we doing?" Realisation hit them both, if it wasn't just some fun for Zayn, then what _was_ this relationship about?

"You were always more than that, god Li, you still are more than that. First and foremost you're my best friend."

"Figures." Liam muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't even matter, best friends don't just have sex and kiss each other without all of the complicated shit that comes with it. Are you telling me that that was all it meant?" Liam was being more forceful, wanting to rip the answers from Zayn, he was angry and hurt and he didn’t want to feel like a rag doll anymore, he wanted something more real, something concrete. He wanted _love_.

"What did you want it to mean, Liam?" He winced at the sound of his full name escaping the others boys lips, it had been a while since he hadn't been given a nickname or pet name.

"Clearly something more than you wanted it to be." He sighed, his eyes slipping shut again.

Zayn slowly inched forward, scared of getting too close to Liam in case he lashed out, but desperate to take a chance and follow his heart for once. Liam could feel Zayn’s breath on his face, his resolution faltering and the tears forming behind his closed lips. Zayn’s eyes kept flickering to the other boys and back to his lips, debating his course of action before taking the bait. He pressed his lips to Liam’s, softly, barely touching them to test the waters. He half expected to be pushed away and marched out of their shared apartment but instead he was met with the fierce press of Liam’s hand to his neck and the open mouth of the boy beneath him, tongues fusing and meshing within moments. It was needy and lustful and full of want. All of the pent up aggression and anger being channeled in their kiss as Zayn pressed Liam into the countertop, his spine arching up into the Bradford boys torso.

Zayn’s hips roughly pushed forward, desperate to be as close to Liam as he possibly could, scared of his slipping through his fingers and disappearing. The younger boy cried out a little before pressing his open palms to Zayn’s chest. The other boy looked at him in confusion, eyebrow quirked and swollen lips parted as he stared at the beautiful boy beneath him.

“How do I know this isn’t you trying to butter me up so you can get laid?” Liam softly spoke, one hand casually gliding up Zayn chest until he once again played with the hair at the base of the boys neck.

“Why do you always assume the worst?”

“You’re going to leave me Zayn, I know it. I was some temporary fun, but you like Perrie and she clearly likes you and it’s only a matter of time until this all stops.”

“Do you not want this to stop?”Zayn questioned, cradling Liam cheeks as he connected their eyesight, seeing the light dim in his chocolate irises.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re beautiful and I’d never leave you for Perrie, Li. Never leave you for anyone because I know we said we wouldn’t have feelings but I failed that and I have fallen so in love with you.” And the light flickered in his eyes again, the sparkle that Zayn adored oh so much, appearing again.

“You mean that? You really mean that you’ll never leave me?”

“Never.”

“I love you, always have and as crazy as it is, I think I always will.” Liam grinned, pressing his lips to Zayn’s again, kissing him like he would never have a chance again.

“Now that’s settled, I think it’s time you punished me for hurting you so bad.” Zayn smirked, knowing that this time, they’d be making love and that meant the world to him. Liam was his world.


End file.
